This invention relates to double cone spray nozzles and particularly to double cone spray nozzles where the orifices forming the individual cone sprays are variable.
Double cone spray nozzles have been utilized in many diverse applications from shower heads to fuel injector valves. An example of a multiple spray shower head is disclosed in Schneider Pat. No. 2,049,141. An example of a double cone spray nozzle for ejecting a stream in the form of a dense cloud of vapor or mist is disclosed in Grant Pat. No. 2,313,994 and an example of a floating ring fuel injector valve capable of providing outer and inner conical spray patterns emerging from the nozzle is disclosed in Wu et al Pat. No. 4,197,997.
The present invention is particularly suited for use as a nozzle in the operation of deaerators, where steam is used to heat the water which is sprayed by the nozzle. In the current practice, where water is to be distributed in the form of a thin and uniform spray, a nozzle with a spring is employed to create a single spray. The spring will create a pressure drop in the water line. The higher the pressure drop, the larger will be the flow.
The spray will be efficient only if an optimum pressure drop is created by the spring. This predetermined pressure drop can occur only when a predetermined quantity of water tries to pass through the nozzle.
If the flow happens to be less than this predetermined quantity, then the pressure drop also will be less. Under this "low flow" condition, nevertheless a spray will be formed; but, it will be non-uniform and discontinuous. This poor spray pattern will result in inefficient heat transfer.
In the duocone spray nozzle of the present invention, the inner spray will come into play at "low flow" condition. Further, at high flow, both the sprays will be distributing water. Thus, for the same pressure drop, the duocone spray nozzle will handle a greater quantity of water than the conventional single spray nozzle. The duocone nozzle also will offer more spray cone surface areas. By increasing the surface area, the capacity as well as the efficiency of heat transfer can be increased. This will result in a reduction in the size of the vessel and hence the cost of the unit. Thus it will be seen that the duocone spray nozzle will be efficient both under "low flow" and "high flow" conditions. At high flow conditions, the capacity also will be increased.
A double cone spray nozzle of the present invention is applicable for use in other applications such as packed columns where air is blown from below and when the air passes through the spray it will carry away some volatile matter. Other applications include those where a gas or vapor such as air, steam and the like has to come into intimate contact with a spray of liquid.